pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/N Blinding Surge
Checked and Reviewed For Viability. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:01, 14 June 2007 (EDT) needs to ditch gor for gole imo - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']]º_o 08:55, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :Needs to ditch a few skills, draw conds should be standard. Ditch gor for gole and arc lightning for draw. -Auron 09:03, 30 June 2007 (CEST) ::Not TA or GvG Build Auron. Already replaced arc for GoLE. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:05, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :::You'd be amazed how much Draw Conditions owns RA. A silly burst sin unloads on your monk? Poof, drawn, threat removed. Some BHA bastard is trying to get your monk/mesmer/necro out of commission? Poof, drawn, gg. Eles can deal a nice bit of support damage, but their solo damage ability is laughable (at least in the Air line), so focusing on it is moot. -Auron 09:11, 30 June 2007 (CEST) ::::Meh, I have tried running standard many times and I fail pretty righteously mostly because RA Monks are either noob, or stupid HA Monks. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:13, 30 June 2007 (CEST) You just took a big bite out of this builds damage. LIST IT IN VARIANTS. Or show the skill icon just under the build. Gonna revert and do that. Shireensysop 09:07, 30 June 2007 (CEST) Hrm. Okay, I wont revert, gale does have it's problems now. But now you HAVE to have the GoLE cuz you just traded out a 5 energy 100 point damage spell for a 15 energy, 100 point damage spell. Shireensysop 09:10, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :It can't go for long w/o its gole - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']]º_o 09:07, 30 June 2007 (CEST) ::: viola! you dont need healing, just blind the guy auto attacking you - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']]º_o 09:06, 30 June 2007 (CEST) True. Lightning Strike is pretty useless in most cases imo. More standard (not BS/W). Pretty standard imo. I run veil for familiarity, but then again I suck at Midline :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:11, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :gale->orb->strike->yay - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']]º_o 09:13, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :Meh, usually just Draw->Draw->Draw->Orb->BS. Sometimes you can get in a convert, but rarely. And Gale is pretty much unsused in PUGS especially. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:19, 30 June 2007 (CEST) ::No gale = fail. it even rhymes - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']]º_o 09:20, 30 June 2007 (CEST) Ignore me, Im so tired im seeing the world blur into two. Night guys. Shireensysop 09:12, 30 June 2007 (CEST) The Skill Description states "non projectile attacks" yet Lighning Orb is used84.65.168.161 19:04, 29 July 2007 (CEST) This build needs to be merged with the "Blinding Surge Warder" build. They are both extremely similar and the flex spots on both bars are the same; there's no need for two separate pages. Zuranthium 08:17, 16 August 2007 (CEST) I replaced Gale with the new GWEN skill Slippery Ground, is that OK? It works better i guess, no need to put any points on water magic and still a powerfull knockdown that costs way less energy. sorry i was wrong - this is the biggest noob build ever all you do is spam blind like a little b---h whoever uses this needs to die —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.33.61.143 ( ) }. :Butthurt wammo is butthurt. --71.229 22:42, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Runes It says Survivor armor, but what do you guys use for runes other than Minor Air and Minor Energy Storage? Thanks Sshaun007 15:56, 8 October 2007 (CEST) It generally depends on your preferance but generally attunement or vitae/vigor runes r put in. Zig 18:32, 20 January 2008 (EST) Great for AB Should this build really be listed as great for AB? Sure the format involves 4 vs 4 combat but I think a more important role, especially for the elementalist, is the capturing of shrines. This build can't quickly solo any shrine and would likely slowly capture them in a group unless someone else was equipped to do it well. Does a great rating apply to all the formats it is nominated for or is there a vote for each one? Dancing Gnome 18:03, 11 November 2007 (CET) Regardless of what people say, you have to have more than just the standard capping build to win a AB. This build is a very good party support build because it can 2 assasins at any given moment. This build works better in AB than any other place because this build is only limited to melee and ranged attacks.....which isnt always promised in RA as it is in AB. So...Thus it gets the "Great" label. :I think that's very wrong. What does your group do against an all ele team? Or against the elite elementalist shrine? This build sucks compared to many other elementalist builds used in AB. This shouldn't be rated great for AB because it can't do everything an elementalist should do there and the slot it takes up should be used for something far better. How well does this build work in the Ancestral Lands or Luxon equivalent? It can't do even half as well as another similair build. This is a really bad choice for alliance battles. 58.106.236.144 08:01, 19 November 2007 (CET) I agree that its not that great for AB, I dont understand who voted this build as "great" for AB, maybe just good at best (151.197.116.185) duplicates? come on guys - keep up with the maintence, i know one has a ward, but come on. bsurge isn't that cool. Brian 15:09, 1 December 2007 (CET) Different skills, different purpose, different gameplay, different article. This has been a much contested subject, and arguments with gist similar to yours have been shot down. Too many builds on this site invalidate your comment. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 15:41, 1 December 2007 (CET) :bsurge isn't that cool, Ah hah, ahahah. AHAHAHA. no wai? you really think that!? no wai? srsly?--Shadowsin 20:51, 5 December 2007 (CET) Archive *nods*--Shadowsin 21:18, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::Support. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:00, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::: /notsigned. the other build has 1 dmg spell (bsurge does verry little damage). merge warder into this. -TehBuG- ::::LOL NO. Lightning strike is terrible. Warder is used, this isn't. Eles aren't damage characters. —''' Skakid9090' 02:25, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::::This isn't GvG. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:15, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::::can we change it a bit then? l-strike is kinda shitty =/ —' Skakid9090' 03:32, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::::::agree. i don't know if the GvG build would work in RA as well as this one would, but that's what variants are for. Brian 07:43, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::It should be improved, but not archived. The "Warder" is a purely defensive build, BSurge itself is the only damage spell besides the other one, which could be added to THIS build as well. It was developed for a totally different environment, more like GvG. This build has some damage spells, even if they are not really killers, which makes it better suited for RA. --Longasc 12:10, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::Before I confuse people, I meant Lightning Bolt. Both builds are very similar, I think this one needs to be fleshed out for more damage, then they can be kept seperate. --Longasc 12:14, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::I disagree with archive. Similar builds, different purposes.-- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 15:29, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::::This shouldn't be archived because it only has one tag similar with the build thats replacing it, and thats RA, the rest aren't included in the new build Cool Name 17:00, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Not signed. This build is useful, fun and as it has fallen out of common use without any major nerfs, it is fun for new and old players to pull out once in a blue moon. I played with it as soon as yesterday in fact. L-strike and gale are bad, replace them with shell shock and maybeeee.... lightning bolt. There are tons of way to customize this. 'Seb2net' (Talk) 01:27, 10 January 2008 (EST) For damage and blind in RA: I'd say that's superior to this. — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 00:33, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Someone just said Gale is bad. I just gouged my left eye out with a fork. If my guild fails in the monthly, I'm blaming my lack of depth perception. Thanks for that. Pluto 01:59, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::I don't think depth perception applies to computer screens, heh. -- Mafaraxas 04:30, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::That build's all and good, but BF will only blind for 7-8 seconds, whereas BS generally blinds for double that. BSurge is for the utility, not the damage. And this build fulfills a different role from the Warder variant. One is optimized for RA, AB, and such where people are not organized enough to stay in wards or remove conditions, while the other's centered around GvG, where others can build around your skills, and need you utility a lot more to get kills.Jaigoda 20:38, 9 February 2008 (EST) :::Though I do think it needs Lightning Bolt rather than LStrike, been running with it for a while and it's pwnage in a Gale -> Lightning Orb -> Lightning Bolt combo. People always run around after the KD, and LBolt's condition almost always hits. A very nice mini-spike in RA (you can also interupt stuff with Gale).Jaigoda 21:12, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::::We could just merge them. Anyways, this is generally better for AB and CM, and in some cases RA. --20pxGuildof 11:23, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::No. Like ska said, MB > this in RA since you don't need AoE blind. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:23, 26 March 2008 (EDT) General PvE and Hero It works... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:17, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol, I was going to post a B-Surge Hero, but what the hell. I wouldn't really say for general, but heroes can use it well. --20pxGuildof 15:18, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::WTFpwnd Shiro, for one thing. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:19, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::Still, damage is single targeted and not uber powerful. --20pxGuildof 15:23, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Pretty good against Raptors, for instance, who're always enchanted. In general Fire Nukers would be better, but this is still pretty useful. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:25, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Paraway >>> fire nukers, but this is still excellent for general PvE. If you're not bringing ward melee, you should be, and the capability to spam blind on a bunch of melee foes is amazingly useful, defensive-wise. Don't fall into the trap of thinking that only damage is useful in PvE; utility owns damage so hard it's not even funny. -- Armond Warblade 13:44, 27 April 2008 (EDT) WTB Shell Shock, kthx. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:28, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :100k kthx, but seriously, by removing Cracked Armor from Lightning Orb, there's no cover condition for Blind, which shouldn't matter because RC removes 2 conditions anyway. So now teams will be running Shell Shock over Lightning Orb, except in spikes, I think. Well that's what I'd run. Rusty 21:23, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::Uh, shell shock is bad. No one cares if they remove blind (RC removes all conditions, think you're talking about mending touch) because you just reapply it in another two seconds anyway. Orb is far superior because it helps on spikes. -- Armond Warblade 18:25, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::Er, just wait 2 weeks if ya want cracked armor back.... Justing6 22:30, 22 April 2008 (EDT) NERF Is this now useless?Muryman 13:31, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :If you can't tell by reading the update notes, go out and give it a try. -- Armond Warblade 13:41, 27 April 2008 (EDT) this really is a nerf...when it was changed like a month ago, this build sucked. Seriously. You would basically have to spam B-Surge because blind would last a very short amount of time. I use to use it all the time. Evangel 22:14, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :NOW YOU CAN SPAM IT 4 MOAR DAMAGE!!! lol You'd have to be able to catch your targets in a spike, and you can only blind one target at a time. -Mike 22:51, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::nerf archive worthy? 'Antiarchangel ' 'TROLL' 00:15, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::Probably, you could easily run Blinding Flash and blind two separate targets that aren't adjacent (if they were enchanted and spiking the same target, Blinding Surge might have been okay). Plus, Lightning Orb no longer applies Cracked Armor. -Mike 08:16, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::: /Agree, nerf hurt this poor build pretty bad :( Muffin 22:12, 16 June 2008 (EDT) RA Tag Would this be better for RA? It has more damage and won't run out of energy unless the attunements are removed. You can simply spam some of the strongest skills in the game with lightning hammer costing only 5 energy. Thats almost 150 per hit with armor penetration, and if you bring elemental energy glyph your doing more. --Rach 17:40, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Build:E/any_Dual_Attunement_Air_Spiker is what you're looking for, although it was archived. -Mike 17:42, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Enchantment removal is common, and those aren't some of the strongest skills in the game. -- Armond Warblade 18:29, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Enchantment removal will screw over most Elementalist builds, but Dual Attunements are even more susceptible to mass enchantment removal. I don't think Blinding Surge is even worth taking over Blinding Flash since the nerfs, but the strongest skills in the game include Backbreaker, Flail, Falling Lotus Strike, Twisting Fangs, Falling Spider Strike and Blades of Steel. =P -Mike 20:36, 17 June 2008 (EDT) BSurge Buff. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 07:18, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Really, wtf is Izzy thinking --'Ojamo' '(>.<( ' 07:27, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::probably something on the lines of, "Fucking Steam."--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 09:12, 12 December 2008 (EST) :::Probably, but it does work again, needs more unarchiving.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 08:33, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::Unconditional AoE Blind is sexy! Pro Bsurge > Tripple War :> - But Blurred and Lyssas Aura shits em totally..Massive 09:54, 13 December 2008 (EST) .... Hey guys let's actually concider the meta is like 100% hexfag with humility. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 18:32, 13 December 2008 (EST) :b-flash-- ChristmasRelyk 18:42, 13 December 2008 (EST) I don't see how Slippery Ground doesn't make the list of optional slots (mentioned somewhere above in discussion). 5 points of Water Magic at the cost of a point of Energy Storage and you've got a non-elite knockdown for 5 energy that doesn't cause exhaustion. If you're playing a shutdown properly, your opponent should be blinded every 7 seconds, and up to every 4 seconds if he gets his condition removed. With the ample blind being tossed around, Slippery Ground helps you kite your melee target easily. Also, should you run into a caster team in RA, you'll still have a knockdown combo (plus Gale) to keep a monk occupied. Epichammer 10:03, 19 December 2008 (EST) :why would you have to kite blind melee --'Ojamo' '(>.<( ' 15:28, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::I heard blind durations end? -- Armond Warblade 19:41, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::I heard Bsurge lasts 7 seconds and recharges in 4 --'Ojamo' '(>.<( ' 20:19, 22 December 2008 (EST) Unexist Being a little irrational?-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 09:50, 14 December 2008 (EST) :He has a point with the above comment. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 10:51, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Bsurge just has it's nerf because of ward nerf. Now, Me/E still is seriously stronger(steam is enough active defense), it's going to see little play(might instead of mind shock). Also; as midliner necro's are seriously stronger. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:00, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::Just because another build is better, doesnt make this bad. Its like (no that palm strike build is badbecause grenth's grasp assassins are sooo good.)-Crossfire XIV 14:55, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::::L-orb does bigger spike?-- ChristmasRelyk 20:30, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::::?'-Crossfire XIV ' 22:40, 22 December 2008 (EST) Lorb does do a bigger spike, but who gives a fuck about that when you have pew pew's and endurance. Also; I dunno exactly but i suppose me/e with mirror is still bigger dmg if you can put the cracked armor on like the flagger. Seriously; bsurge isn't really as great as it's used to be.—ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:57, 29 December 2008 (EST) :bsurge is just for pooping on spikes, water is better generally but air still has its place Christmas Tab 09:06, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::FC Bsurge. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:11, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::doesnt stop this being good Christmas Tab 09:14, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::: Unexist has a point. Not only does the Me/E provide more defense through the use of snares and blurred vision, it also has Fast Casting to defend himself against Powerblock mesmers which are still around. However, the free use of a second profession could provide superior utility, and therefore making this more desirable in splits than a Me/E. (Even then, you could still use a water ele primary.) Smurf Ohai 09:18, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::::There's no question that water me/es are better all-round defensive builds, but water has always been better than air for that. Bsurge is pretty much anti-spike with a big spike assist. There's nothing stopping you running a fcast bsurge if you're worried about pblock. Christmas Tab 09:20, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::::It's the fact that Bsurge is pretty much out of place in this meta. I do not doubt it's effectiveness, just the fact it gets outshined by Me/E at this time of moment. And as Unexist said, there's always Mirror for Me/E's to do big spikes. As long as the mentioned factors in this meta don't get fixed/changed then I don't see a Bsurge ele being used any time soon. Smurf Ohai 09:25, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::::::They're already getting used. Just because water is a better choice for general play doesn't mean that bsurge is useless in the meta. It's a nice thing to be able to fall back on when you know you're up against a spike or whatever. Either way, bsurge isnt useless to the point of being trash, which is what unexist voted. Christmas Tab 09:31, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::::::True. This could be a good counter for in AT's when you know your opponent is playing a spike. However, this isn't really that greatworthy either. As proper Me/E's can shit on spikes just as well. Smurf Ohai 09:34, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Be braev and spam bsurge like a whore.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:07, 30 December 2008 (EST) To you noobz; blind sorta doesn't stop rawrspike. There's a thing called 'limitless energy on monks' which allows every spike to be drawn. In normal balanced builds it does counter, yes. But who cares? Glyph of immo + steam counters the hammer enough, and unless you're bad or the mesmer is owning you you'll prot against the axe. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:02, 31 December 2008 (EST) :Which is why you need to be unpredictable. Switch from blinding ranger to blinding warrior. Don't play like a r500 scrub. Smurf Ohai 14:52, 8 January 2009 (EST) We Genuinely need a category for AT only builds, which this pretty much is (you could take it for ladder, but it'd be alot less useful than other bars in most of them) Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:31, 29 December 2008 (EST) :Not really. In AT you'll still want a me/e or me/n depending on the map, this might see play in dual def builds(which are spike builds) but there is mind shock still better I assume. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:57, 31 December 2008 (EST) Saw This prof=E/Rt AirMagic=12+1+1 RestorationMagic=10 EnergyStorage=8+1SurgeOrbof WardingWas Kaolaiof Lesser EnergyAttunementDjinn's Hasteoptional/build =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:49, 30 December 2008 (EST) :Obvious variant is obvious, its called build wars mike. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:50, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::I was mostly pointing out that B-Surge is still run in GvG. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:52, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::I was pointing out, it's cause of build wars. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:53, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::::Bsurge flagger lulz. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:08, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::::The team had a Rt/A Flagger, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:09, 30 December 2008 (EST) Attributes and skills Go for 11 resto and 6+1 estorage with glyph, or 9 resto and 10 e-storage, with shock arrow? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:02, 8 January 2009 (EST) :Real breakpoints for WoW are 8 (8 secs) and 11 (9 secs), soooo I would probably go with 8 tbh [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 04:04, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::E-storage breakpoint of shock arrow is 8, 10, 12 so you don't want 11 e-storage tbh. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:13, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::You could run any combination tbh, I think the 9 resto 10 e-storage would be bettur with shock arrow cause shock arrow r more consistant energiez [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 04:20, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::Yeah, but you shouldn't forget that +10 or whatever partyhealing and +1 sec of warding isn't that bad either, and you'll survive with glyph's e-mangment. Also; shock arrow is just a great energy when air attu is up, when it's not, it's medicore. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:30, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::True. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 04:31, 8 January 2009 (EST) Is there a reason a midliner is /Rt without a hard res nowadays? -- Armond Warblade 10:18, 3 February 2009 (EST) :Depends whether other members have hard resses. This bar should contain dpact or fomf because it's already specced so much into resto.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:57, 3 February 2009 (EST) Observe mode Doesn't insta-great this. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:38, 19 January 2009 (EST) :What does ''Bsurge is still not as strong as it will be mean?-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 07:42, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::at a quick glance, somethign to do with meta. and i see no variants sections? :S ..LJ.. 07:23, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::It was written the first days of people actually using bsurgers. Most teams weren't abusing mark yet(1 till 3 copies) nor lingering curse. Later on, especially in mAT this was awesome because you could actually have a chance against those teams. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:25, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::Unexist is still skeptical about the wonders and miracles of unconditional aoe blindbot.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:55, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't bsurge only ever bad if the meta is such that you can't guarantee 75% blind "uptime" on all their melee with one character? (Oh hi mr. power creep, I didn't see you back there.) -- Armond Warblade 10:16, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Who are you refering to? lol.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:55, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::::wat Tab 10:57, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::power creep is a girl--Relyk 10:58, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::: --Mafaraxas (talk) 13:36, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Good comment is good. 18:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ewwww Who uses GoLE? This is one role i actually play regularly and well, and nergy is fine even with Air Attunement stripped. You don't spamspam skills so it's fine ..LJ.. 10:40, 17 February 2009 (EST) :WoW, spamming B-Surge, etc is enough to warrant it. --Guild of Deals talk 10:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::u don't spam bsurge on recharge, so no it isn't warranted. You spam it and wow, yes, and i also use lbolt and shell k on every spike, my energy has never been a problem. ven with using wow when needed ..LJ.. 11:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) :people that arent terrible at ele --'Oj'▲' ' 11:52, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::lol? that comment makes no sense..LJ.. 12:00, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::It involves you playing Guild Wars. It makes perfect sense. --Guild of Deals talk 12:01, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::You've never seen me playing bs properly... ..LJ.. 12:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::because you don't ;o --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Do you drop pots on recharge? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 12:45, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Yes. Unless we're taking no pressure from a purely spiek build ..LJ.. 12:48, 17 February 2009 (EST) This bar Is proll the worst meta bar in current meta. Really don't understand why ppl are such pussies with only defensive skills and only has shell shock as spike, the pot is terrible. Run lightning bolt or whatever, it don't even need to be e/rt. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update this bar? ...to reflect whats currently being played?-- 20:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Consider removing meta tag? Barely see it anymore tbh. [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 00:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Whenever I bring my war to RA I'm either permablinded or empathy'd :> Then it comes to shocking shit. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC)